Channel DDD
Channel DDD (Japanese: チャンネル /Channel DDD) is a TV channel run by King Dedede in multiple episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, primarily used in various smear campaigns and ploys against Kirby. It first appears in Un-Reality TV. Initially, King Dedede and Escargoon used it as an elaborate ruse to make the citizens of Cappy Town believe that a monster was attacking Dream Land, when in reality it was just Escargoon in a costume. The citizens of Cappy Town were literally hypnotized; attacking Kirby while constantly uttering the phrase "Kirby must go away!" all under the impression that Kirby was the cause of the constant attacks by monsters since the beginning of the show. This plan is eventually foiled by Kirby, but the channel continued to run long after the incident. The channel is a satirical take on real-life TV Channels, with incredible amounts of advertisements and many Dedede-centric parodies of real TV shows and movies. The shows airing on Channel DDD are sometimes integral to the plot of episodes, and frequently teach the dangers of false information spread through politically motivated news networks and perpetuated through the tactical censorship of political enemies; usually Tiff - who is often the voice of reason in such situations because of her belief that TV is "stupid" and her skepticism of it. Shows This is a list of plot important shows that Channel DDD airs throughout Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Un-Reality TV *''Kirby and the King'' *''DDD News'' The Pillow Case * Dreams A Recipe for Disaster *''Chef Shiitake: All About Cooking'' Watermelon Felon *''Dedede Undercover ('' in Japanese) [[A Dental Dilemma|'A Dental Dilemma']] * DDD Special Toothpaste commercial Cartoon Buffoon *''Dedede Coming at Ya!'' A Half-Baked Battle *''Dedede's One Minute Cooking'' *''Pie Justice'' The Meal Moocher *''Millions for a Meal'' The Kirby Quiz *''The Kirby Quiz Challenge'' Mabel Turns the Tables *''What's my Fortune?'' A Trashy Tale *''Cappy Town Undercover'' Other shows This is a list of shows that are mentioned throughout the show, but aren't generally plot-important or shown. * 3D Man * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wheel_of_Fortune_(U.S._game_show) Wheel of Head Wounds] * D R * King of the Kitchen * Snail Hunter * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Dededeep Space 9] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godzilla Glopzilla De-stroys Town] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_(1933_film) King Klong Vs The Houston Astros] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who_Wants_to_Be_a_Millionaire%3F Who Wants To Be A Dedede?] * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everybody_Loves_Raymond Everybody Loves Dedede] * Ultra D * Dedemon Trivia *It is established that there are hidden cameras inside the TV sets that allow Dedede to see the viewers at home, but this is seemingly never brought up after the channel's debut episode or actually used in any episodes. *Despite claiming she despises TV, Tiff can be seen very infrequently enjoying Channel DDD, indicating she might not entirely hate TV. *Apart from Dedede himself, the resident of Dream Land that watches Channel DDD the most is Kirby. *In the core series, there is a similarly named network/group called Channel PPP. **Both are presumably the only news stations in Dream Land. fr:Chaîne DDD it:Channel DDD ja:チャンネルDDD Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!